The present invention relates to a random-access memory (to be referred to as "RAM" hereinafter in this specification).
When a particular address selects one memory cell in a RAM device, information is stored in that cell or the contents therein are read out, but it is impossible to carry out simultaneous read and write operations. Furthermore, it is prohibited to read immediately after a write operation because an erratic operation results.